The Line in the line of duty
by siss7
Summary: This story is my first. It starts out dramatic, but there is a reason. I will post as I have more. Rating is for the first scene…but this is a romance.
1. Waiting on his partner

He stood on the roof of a building waiting for the all clear from The Leader. He knew his duty, he had his orders and he would carry out those orders:

"Go to the top of the highest building, wait for the all clear, and then open fire on any NYPD Officers in site until you are out of ammo."

Others would be doing the same.

The Leader called it 9/11, but for cops or "open season on The Pigs". As an American and a New Yorker, he knew what this day would mean in the history books, and it did not scare him.

The all clear came, and he did as he was told. He heard shots and screams from his vantage points. He saw glass break at 1 police plaza and did a quick count, the 14h floor had been hit. He pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, he saw a blonde in an NYPD uniform hit the ground. Then Detective Regan shot him in the back of the head.

Mission Accomplished.

The paper read: 7 NYPD officers shot: 3 dead, 1 in critical condition in the ICU, 1 in a coma, all at Saint Vic's and 2 recovering from surgery.

In total 15 people lost there lives. It was, by all accounts, the worst attack on police officers in U.S history. The death toll included the 3 NYPD officers, 2 civilians caught in the cross fire and the 10 masked men on the building who opened fire. It still could have been worse, it had been planned to be worse.

In the days that followed there were lives to save, press conferences for the media, speeches to give, answer to search for, subpoena's served, arrests made, widows to comfort, promises made to grieving children, funerals to attend and trials to prepare for. Every member of the Regan family was involved, every member numb from the events of the one-day. The Regan family force was strong.

There was one exception.

Jamie.

Jamie Regan sat at the bed of his partner Eddie. No one dared tell him visiting hours were over. Because visiting hours don't apply to you when your partner is shot in broad daylight on the streets of New York. And there he would stay, day and night until his partner was whole again.

"Jamie, you have to eat." His sister tried reasoning with him.

"Go home and take a shower, and get some rest" His brother said.

"Son, we need you on the street," His dad said.

But Jaime just sat there, in shock. No one could reason with his thick Irish head. Because when it came to the woman he loved, there was no reasoning with him.

Not his sister,

Not his brother,

Not his father.

He was waiting for his partner.


	2. Crossing the line

Jaime and Eddie,

Eddie and Jaime.

Everyone knew it and neither could hide it. Not anymore any way.

They gave in one night to their feelings. Anyone who spent a day with them could see it coming from a mile away.

It was impossible to hide that Jaime had fallen head over heals in love. But he could not tell anyone. He knew the rules regarding relationship with another officer. He could not be her boyfriend and a cop at the same time, he could not protect just her, he would get hurt, or worse. He knew why the rules were what they were. He knew they would be separated and he did not care. Her smile and laugh made it all the more worth it.

At first it was fun sneaking around, outwardly it appeared as if nothing had changed. She was still Eddie and he was still Jamie.

Both found the more they learned about each other, the more they wanted to learn about each other. The learned each other's hot buttons.

They argued like a couple that had been together for years, but always made up.

"I can't be your boyfriend at work Eddie, we can't bring that to work."

"I want to be seen with you and go out with you," She would say.

"We would be separated," He said.

"I know," she said.

They could never get over that last part. Both wanted the same thing, but the consequences were to great.

Jamie could not hide his happiness from his family. They wondered why he was more up beat. He had been lonely and everyone knew it.

The entire Reagan family assumed he had met someone.

"He's 15 again, and Johnson over at the 12 says he is sings in the shower. But know one knows who she is," Henry said one night over scotch.

"Its gotta be that girl he rides with, everyone knows they have a thing," his brother mused.

"It better not be his partner" his dad chimed in.

"Well dad whoever it is, Jaime is happy and he hasn't been happy in a long time," his sister reasoned.

"I'm happy Jaime is happy, but I can't have my officers in my city letting that happiness cloud their judgment on this job," Frank shot back.


	3. Cat out of the bag

When pressed by his family about his dating life, Jaime would say it was no ones business.

Then one day it all came out.

"I can get us those tickets for the show if you still want to go," Jamie told his partner one day while sitting in their squad car on meal break at their favorite spot.

"Thanks babe, yes get them, I heard this show is awesome, It's not usually my thing, but it sounds fun." She said and without thinking she leaned in for a kiss and another and another…

They were lost in their moment when they heard a knocking on the window of the squad car.

"Put your shirt on, we need to talk," Danny said.

"Are you kidding me, I thought you had brains in your head."

"This is none of your business." Jamie said to his brother.

"You know you can't do this, either you take care of it or I will," his brother threatened "or I will. "And I will make sure everyone, including 1PP, knows about this romantic interlude.

The secret was out.

The next day, they both marched into Renzulli's office and asked for another partner.

He just rolled his eyes "Bout time Regan, be good to her, you ride with Simmons. And No hanky-panky in this house, you keep that separate from your work."

"Yes sir," they both said trying to hide a smile.

Jaime rode with Simmons and Eddie rode with Jenkins. They would start there days together and end them together. They would still go out after the end of tour and occasionally, they would "run into" each other and the four officers would take their meal break together. It worked.

Except it didn't. Simmons was not Eddie. He didn't laugh at his stupid jokes and the lively debate over movies was just not the same because Simmons didn't watch movies and took the mandatory college courses the NYPD requires, and then dropped out of Staten Island Community College. Simmons was a good enough cop, and had Jamie's back. But he wasn't Eddie. Jamie wanted his partner back.

Everyone knowing he had fallen for his partner meant everyone knowing, including family. And like most Sunday dinners, it was a topic that came up at Sunday dinner.

" We want to meet her, Uncle Jaime," His Nephew.

"Yea Uncle Jaime, I think its time we meet your lovely lady friend," His brother mocked back.

"Are you still riding with her," His dad asked.

"No sir," I'm not."

"You fell for the lady cop, your lucky you didn't transferred."

"Well, I did fall for the lady cop."

"I lost the pool on how long it would take for those two to get together, the over under was always at 4 years, I had the over" his brother mocked as Jaime shot him a death stare.

"Are you happy son," his dad asked

"Yea, I am" Jaime said with a dopey smile on his face.

"Good then bring her to dinner," His dad insisted. "And keep your personal stuff out of the House," his father said.

"Yes Sir, Commissioner Sir"

A/N Hi everyone, thank you so much for reviewing this story. I had no idea how this was going to go...anyway...this part of the story flowed out of me really quickly...it may not be the same for the next few chapters...I might have a new chapter over the weekend.


End file.
